


Appreciation of the Wheel

by Queenspuppet



Series: Darcy Lewis April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Unicycle - Freeform, appreciation of the wheel, crack and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/pseuds/Queenspuppet
Summary: Darcy likes things with wheels, Logan likes staring at her ass.





	Appreciation of the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, apologies

“Try not to drool on my bike, sweetheart. Just had her cleaned.”

 

Darcy could see the reflection of the dark sideburns running down his cheeks, warped as they were over the chrome. She straightened slowly, since he’d been more than happy to watch her while she was bent in half and inspecting his motorcycle…for a solid five minutes.

 

“She’s a beaut,” Darcy said, turning in step to see him clearly. Wolverine, leaning in the doorframe of the X-mansion garage, smirking at her. She smirked back.

 

“You a fan of bikes?” he asked.

 

“Pretty much anything with a wheel involved,” Darcy said.

 

“Got any of your own?”

 

“Just the one.”

 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he said, and he came down the stairs with heavy, predatory steps.

 

She snorted at the line and his smirk grew into a grin. “I got a pretty good look,” she said with a shrug. “And I think you did too, staring at my ass the way you were.” He didn’t look sorry. “Sure,” she said. “I’ll bring it by tomorrow.”

 

He prowled closer, smelling like whiskey and tobacco. It made her throat tickle and her thighs press together.

 

“Lookin’ forward to it.”

 

_

 

“Jesus Christ,” Logan muttered as she wobbled up the drive, arms outstretched for balance.

 

“I’m still, kinda…mastering it,” Darcy said through gritted teeth as the unicycle jerked forward for a moment, and then wiggled its way backwards underneath her.

 

“Sweetheart, you look real cute up there but if you come an inch closer to dinging Loretta,” he said, gesturing back at his bike, “I’m gonna have a real hard time lookin’ at you during dinner.”

 

“I haven’t really figured out the dismount,” she admitted in a near squeak. She usually just fell over.

 

Logan took two quick steps and then had her wheel in one hand and his free arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the seat.

 

“You’re a little kooky, you know that?” he asked. But at least his cheeks were fighting a smile, a _real_ smile.

 

“Who said anything about dinner?” she asked.

 

“You, just now,” Logan said, carrying her in one arm and her unicycle with the other. He set it down inside the garage and then grabbed a helmet. “Put this on.”

 

“You gonna teach me to drive Loretta?” Darcy asked, putting the helmet on and then giggling as Logan stuffed her inside of his leather jacket.

 

“No way in hell,” he said. And then he swatted her on the ass towards his bike.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some sugar!


End file.
